APES!
by Daiki Ito
Summary: “MALIIIING!” teriaknya panik membuat Tobi bangun dari tidur siangnya. ONE SHOT! Gaje. Don't like, don't read!


APES!

(Asako Ninomiya)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

-

-

"Udahlah Dei, lo kalo mau nangis, nangis aja disini.." ujar Sasori menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Siapa juga yang mau nangis, un? Hiks.." elak Deidara.

"Beneran nggak papa nangis aja, nggak usah gengsi, gue nggak bakal ngejekin elo banci ataupun cemen lagi kok, beneran.. gue juga nggak bakal bilangin ini ke cewek-cewek lo atau ke cewek selingkuhan lo yang lain, janji deh.." rayu Sasori. Tangan kanannya pelan-pelan telah mengambil _tape recorder_ dan merekam semua pembicaraannya barusan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. sumpah gue nggak mau nangis, un!" sergah Deidara buru-buru sambil mengambil tisu berhubung air matanya semakin menetes tak keruan. "Ta-tapi jangan sampai berita keluarnya air mata gue ini kesebar ke cewek-cewek maupun selingkuhan gue ya, un! Heran, kok mata gue pedih banget ya?" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang belo.

"Iya deh gue janji, nggak bakal ada yang tau," jawab Sasori sambil menekan tombol off _tape recorder _di tangan kanannya. _'Berhasil juga misi gue bikin dia nangis! Yaha! Rasain lo!_' pekik Sasori dalam hati. Buru-buru dia membersihkan irisan bawang merah dan cabe yang sejak tadi disembunyikan di balik jubahnya. "Untung mata gue tahan sama yang beginian," desah Sasori pelan.

"Eh, kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Nggak papa.."

"Wih gila, kok tiba-tiba mata gue udah nggak pedih lagi ya, un??"

'_Yaiyalah, secara bawang sama cabenya udah gue singkirin..'_ cibir Sasori dalam hati.

"Oh ya?? Bagus dong!" respon Sasori pura-pura terkejut.

"Akhirnya un, mau ditaruh mana muka gue kalo sampe masih ngeluarin air mata, un? Padahal sebentar lagi gue ada gath sama anak-anak ngetop perakit bom, nama gue bentar lagi jadi Dei Nge Top (Noordin M Top), un! Hahahaha, " pekik Deidara bangga sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang kuning panjang.

Deidara memang mengikuti beberapa klub error yang selalu gagal percobaan a.k.a malapraktek. Dan salah satunya adalah klub 'ANAK-ANAK NGETOP' ini. Menurut Dei, ini adalah klub paling berhasil karena dari sekian banyak klub pecinta bom yang diikuti Deidara, hanya klub inilah yang telah berhasil meluncurkan bom terbesar hasil rakitan anak-anak berprestasi itu. Yaitu, mengebom sungai 'Kelam' yang panjangnya 60 centimeter dan lebar 30 centimeter. Hebat sekali kan? Prestasi yang benar-benar luar biasa. ANAK KECIL JUGA BISA!

"Pegi dulu ya, un! Dadah!" ucap Dei melenggang keluar sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya. Sementara Sasori masih terkekeh dengan perbuatan jailnya barusan. _'Tape recordernya mau dikasihin siapa dulu ya? Ceweknya kan banyak banget..' pikir Sasori keras sambil senyam-senyum sendiri._

"Ah bodo amat, yang penting dia malu!" kesal Sasori mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia benar-benar dipermalukan oleh Deidara.

**Flashback**

_Sore itu Deidara mengajak Sasori pergi ke perkumpulan orang-orang dongkol. Sebenarnya Sasori tidak mau, tapi karena Deidara mengancam akan melaporkan pekerjaan tetap Sasori sebagai-tukang-boneka-asongan pada Nenek Chiyo, apa boleh buat, dia harus rela mengikuti perintah Deidara karena dulu Sasori bercerita pada Nenek Chiyo kalau sekarang pekerjaannya adalah sebagai Dokter Spesial. Spesial hewan._

_Malangnya, setelah sampai di markas, ada seorang pria agak genit masuk, lebih tepatnya seperti bancong menyapa Deidara. "Hei, Deidara my daughter (?) What's up sis! Akhirnya dateng juga lo!"_

"_Yo-yo Mama Aming!" jawab Deidara sok cool._

_Banci yang disebut sebagai Mama (AMING? Aming extravaganza?) melirik ke arah Sasori. "Ini siapa Dei?" tunjuknya ke arah Sasori yang langsung sweatdrop._

"_Pembantuku," kata Dei singkat, padat, dan menyakitkan._

**Endback**

"Yang penting bukti udah di tangan gue," ujar Sasori puas sambil meletakkan _tape recordernya_ di samping TV dan ngacir ke dapur yang letaknya teramat sangat jauh sekali dari ruang TV.

-

-

-

-

"Saso..??! Saso??!" teriak Kakuzu dan Zetsu dari ruang TV.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasooo???!" ulang Zetsu yang kali ini menggunakan toa.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Oh My..! Kemana sih tu anak? Kupingnya budek ya?" tukas Zetsu sebal. "Gimana nih?" Zetsu minta tanggapan Kakuzu.

"Yaudah, kita sikat aja! Paling kan kita cuma pinjem bentar.." jawab Kakuzu.

Zetsu akhirnya mengangguk. Dengan rasa tanpa bersalah dia menyambar _tape recorder_ yang tergeletak pasrah di meja dekat TV. "Kita pinjem _tape recorder_ lo dulu ya, Sas..?!!" teriak Zetsu dan Kakuzu sebelum meninggalkan rumah Akatsukinya yang reot dan hampir punah itu. Ya terang saja, lha wong tadinya rumah mereka bekas sarang beruang kok. Yang pastinya kalian sendiri tentu dapat menebak sendiri bagaimana kondisinya.

-

-

-

-

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

Sasori berlari ke arah ruang TV. "Kok tadi kayak ada suara manggil-manggil namaku ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan _spatula_ yang dibawanya sejak memasak di dapur tadi. "Ah, paling cuma suara angin," sergahnya buru-buru sambil mengamati meja tempat ia meletakkan _tape recordernya_ beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Oh My god! Tidak.. Tidak mungkin! Tadi aku jelas-jelas meletakkannya disini!" teriak Sasori histeris sambil menunjuk meja putih di sudut ruangan. "MALIIIING!!!" teriaknya panik membuat Tobi bangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Saso! Saso! Saso kenapa??!" tanya Tobi yang langsung menghampiri tempat kejadian.

"_Tape_ _recorderku_ hilang..!"

"Hah?? Memang tadi Saso meletakkannya dimana?" tanya Tobi was-was.

"Ini ni, disini!" tunjuk Sasori.

"Wah, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Cepat Saso lapor polisi!" teriak Tobi tak kalah histerisnya.

"Polisi?"

"Iya! Cepat Saso!" suruh Tobi.

"Okelah kalau begitu," jawab Saso pada akhirnya dan segera menyabar kunci angkotnya (?) menuju ke Kantor Polisi.

Sementara Saso pergi, Tobi memberitahukan kabar berita buruk ini pada rekan-rekannya yang lain seperti :

***Konan-Pein** yang sedang bulan madu di Amerika, segera mengepak barang-barangnya dan menyewa becak untuk kembali ke rumah susunnya yang tak lekang oleh waktu.

***Hidan** yang sedang mengikuti bimbel Jashin segera pulang sambil terus berdo'a komat-kamit saking terkejutnya ada maling.

***Itachi-Kisame** yang sedang berlatih menangkap ikan segera menceburkan diri ke laut.

***Kakuzu-Hidan** yang sedang mewawancarai artis dengan _**tape recorder**_ milik Sasori segera pulang ke rumah.

***Deidara** yang sedang di tempat gath meledakkan dirinya untuk meluncur ke rumah.

-

-

-

-

xXXxXXxXXx

Malam ini seluruh anggota Akatsuki kecuali Sasori yang masih mengurus masalah ini di Kantor Polisi berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk membahas kasus pencurian tadi siang. Rapat dipimpin oleh Pein.

"Okelah kalau begitu," buka Pein selaku sang ketua. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Lalu bagimana?" sambung Konan.

"Hm.. intinya rumah ini, ralat. Gubuk ini sudah tidak aman," jelas Pein.

"Harusnya si maling itu minta izin sama pemilik rumahnya dulu kan?" tanya Tobi membuat semuanya menepuk jidat. "Iya kan? Itu masalahnya? Kalau asal ambil begitu kan nanti si maling bisa disangka pencuri?" sambung Tobi dengan muka ditekuk-tekuk.

"Bukan Tobi anakku sayang, manis, imut, lucu, nan goblok! Maling itu bukan nama orang.. tapi maling itu nama lain dari pencuri. Ngerti?" jelas Konan sukses membuat Tobi mengangguk dan terdiam.

"Kita lanjutkan rapatnya," ujar Pein.

"Pein!" Kakuzu mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Gue mau protes!"

"Lho, kok protesnya ke gue sih??" tukas Pein tidak terima.

"Kan lo ketuanya!"

"Kenapa gue jadi ketua??" Pein malah tanya balik.

"Ya mana gue tau!" timpal Kakuzu kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, sesama manusia beragama kita tidak boleh menghina satu sama lain. Di ajaran Jashin sesama saudara tidak boleh bertengkar!" ujar Hidan menengahi.

Kali ini Zetsu mengangkat tangannya pertanda mau bertanya. "Memangnya kita saudara?" katanya polos sukses membuat semuanya menggeleng. Hidan pundung. Kembali dengan ritual Jashinnya. Sepertinya ia mendapat murid baru, yaitu Tobi. Karena mereka sama-sama terbuang.

"Oke, sekarang kita masuk sesi pengusulan hukuman," kata Pein membuka sesi baru.

"Maksudnya, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Ya pemberian hukuman kalau malingnya tertangkap."

"Ledakkan saja un!"

"Jangan, kalau Dei yang meledakkan mau tidak mau kita juga akan ikut hancur!" tukas Itachi.

"Iya betul, lebih baik pakai pedang samehadaku saja!" usul Kisame.

"Tidak! Itu terlalu berbahaya. Lebih baik pakai kemampuanku kolaborasi dengan Dei?" timpal Konan.

"Setuju, un!" jawab Deidara penuh semangat.

"Tidak bisa begitu.."

"Harus pa.."

"Ta-?"

"Tidak setu-!"

"DIAMM!!!" teriak Pein dengan toa sekeras mungkin.

"Sudah-sudah.. Jashin tidak membolehkan kita menyakiti orang lain," tutur Hidan mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk ceramah, tetapi malah mendapatkan pelototan dari segala arah mata angin.

"Bagaimana,un?" tanya Deidara mengulang pertanyaannya yang sempat terputus.

"Hmm.. sepertinya memang harus diledakkan," respon Pein.

"Benarkah?!"

_BRAKK!!_

Seseorang mendobrak pintu markas. Itu Sasori. Dia tampak lemas tidak berdaya.

"Saso, bagaimana?" tanya Tobi begitu Sasori melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

Sasori menggeleng. "NIHIL," katanya lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Zetsu.

"Hei bro, memangnya barang apa sih yang lo cari? Sepertinya kulihat rumah kita ya tetap begini saja, tidak ada yang hilang." tanya Zetsu yang sekarang disambut anggukan anggota lainnya, sepertinya mereka juga baru menyadari bahwa rumahnya terlihat utuh, dan barang-barangnya tidak ada yang hilang.

"Ya emang.. gue kan nyari _tape recorder_ gue yang ilang.." jawab Sasori.

"Hah? _Tape recorder_ ya?" ulang zetsu merogoh kantong jubahnya. "Ini?" katanya sambil menyerahkan _tape recorder_ warna merah pada Sasori.

"HUAAH~!! Iya ini!!!" teriak Sasori mengangkat _tape_ itu tinggi-tinggi. "Kenapa bisa di elo??! Jangan-jangan emang lo yang ngambil??!" tuduh Sasori pada Zetsu. Anggota lainnya pada cengo.

"Yee.. jangan salah! Tadi gue ama Kakuzu udah minta izin ke elo, tapi karna lo nggak keluar-keluar, yaudah kita pinjem aja.

"Huuh dasar! Gara-gara lo, gue sama polisi sampe debat berjam-jam, katanya mereka baru mau nyari setelah hilang 24 jam! Hiih..! Yaudah yang penting _tape_ ini udah kembali.. my sweety, pretty, hunnyku!!" teriak Sasori lebay sambil mencium-cium _tape_ itu sampai bibirnya monyong.

Di pencetnya tombol ON pada baris kedua, dan terdengar bunyi :

"_Yiaa iyalach, secharra saiyach artiz geetuh, schedule padat jadcti nggakh myungkin duonkk kalo becueck-becuekk di jalan pake highhellss.."_

_Klik_. Sasori memencet tombol STOP.

Semoa anggota cengo saling berpandangan. Sasori menelan ludah. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"I-ini apa maksudnya??? KENAPA REKAMAN GUE JADI BERANTAKAN KAYAK GINI??!" semprot Sasori pada Zetsu dan Kakuzu.

"Em-em, sorry Sas, tadi kita berdua ngewawancarai cinta Laura," jelas Zetsu ketakutan.

"Trus rekaman gue mana??!"

"Gue hapus.. sorry.." kali ini Kakuzu angkat bicara. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain tambah tidak mengerti dengan ini semua.

"HUWAA!!! Nggak mungkin!! HIYAAAA~!! BAKA ZETSU!! BAKA KAKUZU!! TIDAAAKK~!!" teriak Sasori frustasi sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Kakinya menendang-nendang ngesot-ngesot menyaruk debu seperti alat pel. Hidan mengusap dada, Konan menuntun Tobi untuk masuk ke kamar karena menurutnya hal seperti ini tidak pantas ditonton olehnya. Sementara yang lain asik berjongkok mengikuti arah Sasori bergulung-guling dengan mata, kanan, kiri, kanan lagi, depan belakang.

Sampai..

_GLUDAK!_

Sasori terjatuh di lubang yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di dalam rumah.

"Ups, itu lubang yang bikin aku, un! Hehe.." kata Deidara.

"Amitaba.." Hidan mengelus dada.

xXXxXXxXXx

Maaf GAJE T.T

Bersediakan review? *narik-narik tangan readers buat klik review ;D


End file.
